


斯德哥尔摩

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, be, 什么都没写清楚, 反正这文很黑！！！！！！！！！！！！！！, 康汉, 极度OOC！！！, 画风突变, 致郁文, 黑化康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 写得很粗糙，实在没时间……只能这样了_(:з」∠)_非常黑！非常致郁！！小心食用！！！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很粗糙，实在没时间……只能这样了_(:з」∠)_  
> 非常黑！非常致郁！！小心食用！！！！！

　　汉克听到电子锁打开的声音时，正在厕所小解。那声音很小、很小，但是伴随着那小小的声音，一阵战栗窜过汉克的背脊。他僵住了，双手仍扶着疲软的下体，余下的些许尿液缓缓聚集，滴落。

　　那双手，那双他无比熟悉的、干净温柔的手取代了他的，握上他的下体。他闭上眼睛，向后靠进一个熟悉的、稍小的、西装革履的人怀里。

　　那严格来说不是人——康纳是、在他已经显得久远而模糊了的记忆里是——模控生命最新成果，一台警用型原型机仿生人。

　　但是那些记忆太久远了。

　　如今这样被掌控、被包围的安全感才是他所熟悉的东西。

　　“汉克，想我了吗？”

　　康纳搓揉着他渐渐勃起的性器，拇指揉过顶端，汉克发出一声模糊的呻吟。“无时无刻。”

　　“好孩子。”

　　康纳亲吻他赤裸的肩膀，然后是后背，然后……

　　汉克伸长手按下了冲水按钮，然后跪了下去，扶在马桶盖上。

　　他知道他要做什么。这无数熟悉的程序，维持着他的生活。

　　润滑剂，当然，康纳几乎随时都能随手拿到。习惯了被进入的入口不需要太多的前戏和扩张，那远超人类平均尺寸的硅胶家伙填满了他的身体。

　　汉克哽住，直到康纳在他体内停下。他深呼吸，像以往任何时候一样努力放松自己。

　　“我没伤到你吧？”

　　“……没。”汉克颤抖着回答。无论什么，顺从。顺从就好了。他是被保护的，他如此确信。

　　康纳开始动了。频率汉克非常熟悉，无论他的内心还是他的身体。勃起的性器被撞击带动，在空气中摇晃，汉克随着身后人的动作呻吟。

　　康纳向来都很温柔。他揉着柔软的臀肉，戳刺他的那点，规律的撞击声在厕所的瓷砖上回响。汉克感受着缓慢推高的欲望，茫然间看到光滑的雪白瓷器上映出的模糊的脸：苍白，变形，几乎没有肉色。

　　这是谁？

　　然后他被体内突然的震动震得失神。他茫然地睁着灰蓝的双眼，过长的银色发丝从肩上滑落，垂在脸颊上。

　　“康纳……”他带着哭腔，“求你……”

　　“快了，汉克……”那仿生人的声音却稳定到像个旁观者，“……快到了……你知道我是爱你的对吧？”

　　“是的，是的——你爱我——啊——”

　　体内粗壮的震动着的玩意儿重新开始进出，汉克不再奢求求饶能有用，只是低着头发出啜泣的声音，赤裸的身体在康纳手中颤抖，直到带着哭腔的尖叫，被操射在马桶旁。

　　康纳的仿生阴茎仍插在他的身体里，双手稳定地握着汉克的胯部。过了好一会儿，年长的人类从高潮中缓过来，康纳这才缓缓地退出，看着那圈软肉再次回到合不拢的状态。

　　他把汉克拉过来，跪坐着靠在他怀里。沾了点人类的精液放进舌头，最新的检测报告一瞬就出来了。

　　“饮食保持得很好，精液活性有提升，汉克。”就是缺乏锻炼，这点康纳不想说出来。当然，这里没有什么能提供给人类锻炼的地方和道具，他也不能冒险……他亲了亲人类被银发遮盖的额头，“今天破例，我买了甜甜圈。你很久没吃过了吧？”

　　“甜甜……圈？”汉克发出困惑的声音。他好像，曾经……

　　“过来吧。”康纳把他拉起来，向客厅走去。人类瘸着腿，在他身后亦步亦趋，看着仿生人拆开一个外卖盒。

　　里面是一个棕粉色的甜甜圈，巧克力草莓味，汉克记得。

　　康纳献宝似的递给他，“只能吃一个，甜甜圈热量和糖分都太高了，你的身体一直都不好，不能太随意。”

　　“……谢谢。”汉克接过那个他几乎已经遗忘了但一瞬间就想起来了的东西，小心地、缓慢地咬了一口。

　　甜腻的熟悉味道充斥在他口腔里。他喜欢这个，怀念这个，汉克突然意识到。他吃了一口，又一口，又一口，最后剩下一点点怎么都舍不得吃，细细地看啊，看。

　　“汉克——”

　　那声音就像一道警铃，汉克瑟缩了一下，他的身体比他的反应更快地把剩下的一小块递了出去，内心却在下一瞬间就动摇了。

　　康纳看着他。

　　他避开了对方的视线。

　　剩下的那一小口甜甜圈被拿走了。难以压抑的失落和后悔在他喉咙里搅动，直到仿生人把他拉进一个有着甜甜圈的吻里。

　　他珍惜地感受那味道，而仿生人在舔他。舌头，口腔，牙印，泡软了的面食涂在他的每一个角落，在最后仿生人离开他时，带着浓稠糖分的液体沿着他的嘴角流下，而他焦急地用手背擦掉，舔食干净。

　　“我爱你的啊，汉克，相信我。”仿生人看着他，按压着他左边的脑袋，那银色发丝下藏着的丑陋伤疤。他闭上眼，头靠在那只手上。

　　“我相信你。”

　　仿生人踮起脚尖，咬上他的喉结。汉克俯下身，缓缓跪坐在地。这是康纳最喜欢的姿势……

　　一双手抚上他脖颈上的肌腱。“这里……加点装饰品好不好？”

　　“只要你喜欢。”

　　康纳笑了。“说给我听，我最喜欢的那句话。”

　　“……我也爱你，康纳。我也爱你。”

　　康纳看起来整个人都在发光。他的手划过人类的锁骨，划过胸肌上变形的刺青，捏住了鼓胀的乳晕。

　　汉克开始呻吟。

　　这一切就像机器的开关，那些熟悉的动作，彼此的欲望和想法，在这无法衡量时间的地方里发生了无数遍。汉克在康纳拉扯他的乳环时发出细细的惊呼，随后粉色的乳头开始充血变硬。柔软的血肉被揉捏、拉扯变形，汉克难以忍受地呻吟，扭曲的眉眼混合着痛苦和渴望。

　　康纳抓起了他一把过长的头发。汉克看着对方把自己的乳肉向上挤压，然后用他自己偏硬的头发骚弄，扭动着身体发出充满欲望的声音。

　　“康纳……”他喘息着，声调中带着渴求。

　　棕色的眼睛看向蓝色的。

　　“求我。”

　　“求你……操我……”

　　康纳静静地看着他。

　　“……再一次……”汉克闭上眼睛，“求你再……操我一次……”

　　“一次？”

　　汉克张了张嘴，停顿，在发丝再次扫过乳环时惊呼，接着，就如之前无数次一样，他放弃了抵抗。

　　“就……操我，随你喜欢……多少次。”

　　康纳看起来终于满意了。他把人类推倒在地，抬起他的膝弯，用自己的膝盖抵进去，分开年长者的双腿。那个柔软的入口仍然未能合拢，似乎意识到即将发生的事情，一下一下地在空气中律动。

　　这次康纳没有完全进去。他只是抵住入口，然后看向人类满头银发凌乱地洒在地上。

　　震动开启的时候人类张着嘴喘息，旋转开启时变成了变调的呻吟。他的前上司大腿颤抖，双手胡乱地挥舞，最后落在自己被捏红了的胸上，继续他刚才的事情。

　　汉克像黑洞一样深深吸引着他。汉克的身体紧紧收缩，夹着他不停动作的生物组件，半勃的性器虚虚地指向上，饱满的胸在他自己的双手下变成各种扭曲的形状，乳环被拉扯时汉克的脸上满是痛苦和潮红。

　　“康纳、康纳、康纳……”人类挣扎着，叫唤着，却不敢用哪怕一个命令的词汇。

　　“你想要我操得更深吗？”

　　“是的！是的——呃——啊啊啊啊啊——”

　　康纳一下子就全捅进去了。柔软温暖的、真正的生物组成的部分正妥帖地包裹着他，就像汉克一直以来的。

　　他爱他。

　　他也爱他。

　　他不会让任何东西再伤害他爱的人，这是他最优先级命令。

　　他在这个无人区的地下室，操着他深爱的人类，用他所能使用的一切手段，去保护汉克·安德森。

　　“康、康纳——”

　　“我在，汉克，我在……请留在我身边。”

　　“哈啊——”

　　人类日渐衰老的身体没能完全再次硬起来，就又一次高潮了。康纳依旧没有退出来，但不一样的，他开始律动。汉克开始尖叫，接着有那么一瞬间要破口大骂，却在康纳举起手掌和一声淡淡的“注意语言”之后变成了呜咽和啜泣。泪水，唾液，或者还有别的什么，被彻底操过的人类不会有什么美感，只有摇晃的赘肉、扭曲的表情和乱七八糟的呻吟。

　　康纳换了几个姿势，还把汉克拉扯着带上了床好承受更多更久的性爱。看见人类在他身下彻底变得不像自己于这名脱离所有档案的异常仿生人就像吸毒，到最后人类哭泣着晕了过去，后穴仍紧紧含着他的仿生阴茎。康纳的CPU沸腾了。他的双眼不正常地眨动，模拟精液全数失控地注入人类的体内，让人类在失去意识的时候仍旧不适地呜咽几声。

　　康纳退出时，被彻底操开的肠道没能产生任何收缩，白色的液体只是少少地流出。他在床头柜里摸出一个黑色的肛塞，插进汉克空虚地张着的后穴中。

　　他扫描汉克的身体，心满意足地看着那行“肠道充满仿生精液，来源型号RK800”的说明。

　　然后他在人类身边躺下，抱着蜷曲着的脆弱肉体，进入短暂休眠。


	2. Chapter 2

　　冰箱里的最后一份切片面包已经吃完，康纳没有回来。

　　康纳绝大部分时间会在最后一份食物消耗完之前回到这里，给他带上新找到的食物，乃至更多生活用品。但这情形……之前发生过。上一次康纳在迟到一整天后，带回了一身爆炸后残留的硫磺味。而再上一次，则是尘埃与食物腐烂的味道。

　　他会说：“欢迎回家。”

　　仿生人会愣一愣，然后微笑：“我回来了。”

　　接着是拥抱，亲吻，康纳会去清理自己，之后会久违地用带回的新鲜食材为汉克做一顿稍显奢侈的饭，看着汉克一点点吃干净。

　　然后他们会整晚整晚地做爱。康纳会一次次把他操晕过去又操醒，在他耳边诉说他的爱。他有时候会回应，有时候只是狼狈地叫喊。

　　现在，汉克安静地坐在唯一的双人沙发上，一丝奇怪的感觉在他心脏底下升起。可那丝异样太小太小了，而汉克已经习惯了等待。

　　等待。

　　他开始觉得冷。

　　他回到窄小的房间，裹上唯一的一张被子。康纳要是知道他在这个时间睡觉肯定会不高兴的，所以他只是裹着，回到客厅。

　　这里有电，有水，有暖气和空调，但是没有窗户。

　　唯一的钟，时针已经滑到了一，康纳仍然没有回来。

　　康纳是爱他的，康纳说过要他和他呆在一起的。

　　康纳会回来的，而他需要的只是等待。

　　康纳……

　　如果康纳不回来了呢？

　　他被这个想法吓坏了。他蜷缩起来，过长的头发填满脖子和被子的缝隙。

　　他要等康纳回来，带上一身的硝烟，和他所有的一切。

　　他需要康纳的指令。

　　他需要康纳。

　　没有康纳，谁来保护他？

　　他抱着头，摸到了脑袋上的疤。

　　……

　　这疤是怎么来的？

　　他的腿怎么瘸的？

　　白炽灯的光芒稳定，耀眼，冰冷。

　　康纳……

　　只要康纳回来了就不会有问题了。

　　他就是安全的。

　　他爱他。

　　他也爱他。

　　※※※

　　是门的声音。有什么在撞……人的声音。

　　汉克瞪大了眼睛。

　　不是康纳。不是康纳……康纳怎么了？他是不是要死了？

　　不知怎的，这个想法居然令他冷静了下来。

　　死……好像也不错。

　　他蜷缩着坐起来，忽然发现自己没有穿衣服。他从来不穿，康纳不喜欢他穿。但现在他久违地想遮挡自己的身体。这个想法很艰涩，但是也很顽固。他抓紧唯一的被单，挡住自己的身体和自己的脸，凌乱的银色长发散在被单边沿。

　　门随着巨大的撞击声颤抖了几下，灰白的粉尘掉落下来。年长的人类安静地看着那道他不曾离开过的门倒下，第一次看到门外的世界。

　　很黑。

　　那些都是FBI——他认得那些制服和装备——发现他的时候放松下来，然后开始变得小心翼翼，慢慢地靠近他。

　　“汉克·安德森？”

　　汉克没有说话，只是安静地看着。有什么东西在他心脏底下滚动，又悄无声息地溜走。

　　“你没事了，你现在还好吗？”这次是一个女声。研究证明女性的声音能增加安抚性……他知道这个。

　　他知道。

　　“天啊。”他身后传来惊呼，不用向后看他都能知道那是什么表情。

　　一个想法突兀地闯入他的大脑：他成了受害者。

　　他是受害者吗？

　　“康纳在哪里？”他问，声音比他想象的要小得多。

　　“我们抓住了他，你现在安全了。”那个女声温柔地说。他能从头发和被单的缝隙里看到这位女FBI探员，栗色头发，黑色眼睛，大约四十多岁，经验丰富。她等了他一会儿，柔声问，“你在这里多久了？”

　　“为什么？”

　　“什么？”

　　“康纳被抓。为什么？”

　　“他犯了谋杀与非法监禁罪。”

　　“杀了谁？”

　　“拉·厄尔。”

　　拉·厄尔。有什么从遥远的记忆中浮现出来。枪。铁棍。疼痛。死亡。

　　成堆的窃窃私语，而他头痛欲裂。

　　“他是……”汉克努力表达，“……为了我。”

　　那双黑眼睛里闪过一丝不可置信，接着是深深的同情。

　　“我们现在要带你出去。你觉得怎么样？”

　　“我要见康纳。”

　　“我们离开，就带你去。”

　　汉克点头，把蜷起来的腿放了下去。

　　那些目光。但是见到康纳的诱惑迫使他站起来，用仅有的床单遮挡自己。

　　他的左腿一瘸一拐，走不了太快，但现在没有人要求他走多快。

　　更多的同情。他不需要。他只想见到康纳。

　　※※※

　　心理评估。更多的心理评估。结论他看了，斯德哥尔摩症候群。

　　不，不是这样的。康纳爱他，康纳是为了保护他。

　　他也爱他。

　　三年零五个月，那些FBI告知他他失踪的时间。仿生人革命早已结束，所有人都以为他死在了那场大骚乱里，而不是跟康纳在地下室同居。

　　而康纳，那个一直在这个充满危险的世界里保护他的康纳，却是个同时背叛了人类和仿生人的存在。

　　“不，他不是……康纳不是这样的……他救了我，是他救了我……”他苍白地说着。

　　没有人相信。他们认为他疯了。

　　他疯了吗？

　　镜子里的人……苍白得可怕。瘦削的脸只有麻木和呆滞，长到胸下沿的粗硬头发凌乱地披散，隐约看到腹肌的下面一小片银白色体毛延伸进下体。两胸边沿，银色的乳环就像钉子，是康纳在他身上钉下的标签。

　　那些体检医生连问都不敢问，只是柔声劝诱他拆下来。

　　不。这是康纳最喜欢的……

　　他的手抚上它们。

　　他们想让他离开康纳。

　　绝不。

　　他拉扯着自己的乳环，搓揉自己的胸，就像康纳会做的那样。他想念康纳……没有康纳，他们所说的自由对他而言只是空虚和恐惧。

　　康纳不会允许他碰触自己的阴茎，但是康纳喜欢看他为他扩张自己、操弄自己。他跪在地上，翘起屁股，在受保护临时住所里的穿衣镜前，想象着康纳看着他，鼓励着他，劝诱着他……

　　他想起一声鞭打。无边的恐惧和疼痛让他浑身发抖，就这样射了出来。

　　他闭上眼睛，跪坐在地上，粗粗地喘气。

　　※※※

　　他想起更多曾经。那些阳光，无所事事，定时送到的外卖，开始让他松懈下来。

　　他曾在半夜梦到他跪趴在地上，背上和臀部都在火辣辣的疼。他的腿移动不便，双手被捆在身后。有什么在操他——康纳，当然。“我是为了你，汉克！你差点就死了——我不会再让你离开我的视线，我不会——”

　　他在想什么？他不记得了。律动，操弄，他就像个娃娃，像个被爱着的娃娃——

　　接着他就醒了。

　　他爱他，当然。

　　有什么东西在他心脏底下蠢蠢欲动。

　　※※※

　　他慢慢想起更多。

　　政府提供的心理救助没有停止过，但他兴趣缺缺。他只需要更多的安眠药，那个医生也没有问更多的东西。

　　只是他想见康纳，而他的医生仍旧重复着“你的精神情况还不允许”之类的废话。

　　他的头发太长了，所以他扎了起来。他的医生赞他看起来像个儒雅的老年绅士，但他知道那都是狗屁。他只是看上去不再是以前的汉克·安德森了。

　　他变得麻木，胆小，且毫无生气。那些原本合身的衣服穿在他身上，已经大了两个码，松松垮垮地垂着。

　　他开始怨恨康纳。他更多地在深夜梦见自己被囚禁，被强迫接受，被折磨，到忘记了自己反抗过。

　　他赤裸着站在穿衣镜前的时间越来越多。

　　但是他能改变什么？

　　康纳已经在他身上留下太多的痕迹。

　　他想着康纳自慰。他想着康纳撸动自己的下体直到射出来，然后庞大的空虚包围着他。他隐约听到康纳的声音在他耳边低语：“你知道我是爱你的，对吧？……请留在我身边。”

　　“我也爱你……”他失神地呢喃，然后在下一个清醒的瞬间自厌淹没了他。

　　※※※

　　他最终还是见到了康纳。监狱，探访地，康纳双眼在发光，然后那内疚的神情侵蚀着他疲惫的心。

　　“对不起，我再也不能保护你了。”

　　汉克蠕动了一下嘴唇。

　　“你说的爱我……是真的吗？”

　　康纳的手握上他的。“你是我剩下的唯一了。我看到你……我就是不能再让你暴露在危险之中。”仿生人说，“我很抱歉……我最终还是失败了。”

　　汉克看着他。

　　“但我不后悔。我只是想知道……”仿生人笑了笑，人类从中看出了紧张，“……在这一切之后，你还爱我吗？”

　　他爱他吗？汉克想。他一直以来感受到的，到底是康纳灌输给他的，还是他发自内心的？

　　但好像也不那么重要了。

　　他抓起康纳的手，放到自己的胸前。

　　金属环上有一串刻印，他不知道那是什么意思，但康纳肯定知道。

　　“你没有……你……我很抱歉，我……”仿生人语无伦次，“我很高兴……是的，我很高兴……”

　　汉克微微笑了。

　　他的年纪已经足够大了。爱也好，恨也好，他没有那个能力去向前了。

　　※※※

　　已经调往外地的杰弗瑞赶了过来，看到他的样子时震惊得话都说不流畅了。

　　“我要杀了那个操蛋的机器人——”

　　汉克拉住了他。“他救了我。”他说。

　　杰弗瑞看他的眼神就像他是什么无可救药的人。“汉——”杰弗瑞张了张嘴，放弃了。他用牙齿咬掉两瓶原本用来做见面礼的黑羊，递给他一瓶，又自顾自喝了半瓶。

　　“到底发生了什么？”

　　汉克看着那瓶开了封的黑羊，沉默。

　　杰弗瑞同样沉默着。只是看着电视那些无聊的新闻，一口接一口。

　　很久。

　　“我不想离开底特律。路上碰见了拉·厄尔，他有枪，我没有。”汉克的视线仍然在黑羊上，但是他连拿起来的意思都没有。

　　杰弗瑞又开封了一瓶，灌了一口。拉·厄尔他当然认识。底特律老牌毒贩，一直藏得跟狐狸一样。而汉克的体检报告他也已经看过，相关的信息包括头部严重钝击，腿部枪伤，左小腿骨折。

　　他同时选择性遗忘了严重缺乏日照、常年性侵痕迹以及精神创伤。他的老朋友不会希望他提起这个的。

　　“他以为我死了，把我丢在烂地里。康纳找到了我。”

　　“他爱我。”

　　杰弗瑞还是忍不住冷笑了一声。汉克已经不再为此动摇了。

　　“康纳的处理决定已经下来了。他明天就会被销毁。”

　　“我不可能再见到他了，对吧？”

　　“看看他对你做的，你看看你自己变成什么样子——”杰弗瑞看见他的表情，停下了。“对。”他最后说。

　　临走前，杰弗瑞的担忧谁都能看出来。

　　“保重你自己。”

　　“我会。”

　　※※※

　　“前异常仿生人猎手，警用原型机RK800康纳型仿生人，在今天被执行销毁。他犯下……”

　　汉克抬头，看见电视里那张他无比熟悉的脸。

　　那张脸说，无声地：

　　我爱你，汉克，直到死亡。

　　汉克，退役警局副队长，非法囚禁受害者，露出一个奇妙的笑容。

　　“我知道。”喃喃自语。

　　他走进房间，无视床头柜上成打的精神类药片，从隔层摸出了一把左轮。

　　熟悉的手感。

　　冰冷的铁管抵住了自己的太阳穴。

　　“我也爱你。”


End file.
